


all the things he said (running through my head)

by schwarzesloch



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bad Poetry, Gen, M/M, jeanmarco, really dumb, sorta - Freeform, writing this felt like a free fall i had no idea what i was doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 13:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2623805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schwarzesloch/pseuds/schwarzesloch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean misses Marco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all the things he said (running through my head)

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo this is kind of a side-story to a fic I'm working (actually my NaNoWriMo this year), the title is also in progress but it's a 9/11 shingeki no kyojin au real tragic everybody dies and basically don't ever get in a relationship it's a disgrace really , anyway, this came out really fast, I had no idea that I was even writing until I finished. I had a lot of feels about these dorks. So yeah, this is it. Dumb Jeanmarco poetry. I never actually wrote this pairing, so I hope I got them.  
> Hope you enjoy c:

 

when you used to roll around in the central park, he would say

 _“get your hands off me, dirty Kirschtein!”_ and you would laugh at each other’s silliness and roll around in the muddy grass a little more,

then when you were playing chess, he would say

" _check-mate”_ (way too many times),

he would say.

 

you suddenly remembered

all the things he said

and it made it all the worse

knowing you couldn’t deal with the pain

of losing him

 

but you were fine, you were gonna get by

not when you were remembering

all the things he  would say

 

all the right times and all the right places

everything falling into a quiet, routine pace

" _I have a cotton mouth every time I’m around you”_

 he would say

 

you would laugh, because it was that funny

because you felt it, too

 

and so you were hoping to this day

that you would still be laughing with all the things he said

but you're not, anymore

 

because when he’s gone

all the things he says,

are only in your head

 

* * *

 


End file.
